1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a two-side illuminated image sensor for capturing an image by using both a front side and a rear side of the two-side illuminated image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color image sensor generally uses a color sensor to sense a color of incident light. For example, a color display apparatus or a color image sensor which is currently being used may include arrays of a red color filter that transmits only red light, a green color filter that transmits only green light, and a blue color filter that transmits only blue light. Accordingly, a red pixel at which the red color filter is disposed may display or sense only red light, a green pixel at which the green color filter is disposed may display or sense only green light, and a blue pixel at which the blue color filter is disposed may display or sense only blue light. In such a structure, a particular color may be expressed by adjusting an amount of light respectively at the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel, or determine a color of incident light by sensing an amount of light respectively at the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel. At present, various technologies for capturing an image by using a front side and a rear side of the color image sensor are being proposed.